warriors_shatteredfandomcom-20200223-history
Ravenwing
|pastaffie=BirchClan, Loner, Rogue |age=Approx. 43.3 moons (3.6 years)Revealed on Author Q&A |namest=Kit: Med. Cat Apprentice: Warrior: Loner: Rogue: Queen: |namesl=''Unknown'' Unknown Ravenwing Ravenwing Ravenwing Ravenwing |familyt=Mate: Son: Daughter: Mother: Father: Sister: Foster Daughter: |familyl=Eaglestrike Spiderstrike Unnamed kit Unnamed she-cat Unnamed tom Frostfeather Sootsky |mentor=Unknown |apps=Shimmerfrost (unofficially and temporarily) |livebooks=''Shattered, ''Chilled }} Ravenwing is a short and sleek-furred, black she-cat with bright, jade -green eyes. History In the Shattered Series ''Shattered :Ravenwing, along with Frostfeather and Silverstreak, are the three surviving warriors in the lost BirchClan. :She shifts beside Silverstreak, uncomfortable due to the diminutive size of the fox den they're seeking refuge in. When prompted if she remembers what to do after fleeing from BirchClan, Ravenwing says that they were going to rebuild their clan. She also tells Silverstreak that she and Frostfeather followed her due to their trust in her. Silverstreak smiles, and gently tells them to rest. Ravenwing settles beside her sister, Frostfeather. :Meanwhile, after Northstar hears from Poppyfur about the three missing BirchClan warriors being Silverstreak, Ravenwing, and Frostfeather, he grows alarmed. This is due to his knowledge of the undying loyalty that the three cats posses, and therefore, he wants to look for said cats. :After this, Silverstreak rouses Ravenwing and Frostfeather, who were both snoozing contently. Ravenwing asks Silverstreak if she thinks that they got everyone. Ravenwing is seen to look away when the cats stumble upon a heap of bodies. Frostfeather is furious that Northstar didn't bother to bury them, and Ravenwing presses against her sister comfortingly. Silverstreak orders Ravenwing to stand guard. After Silverstreak and Frostfeather's searches prove to be fruitless, Ravenwing declares that there is a fresh trail of blood. Silverstreak orders Frostfeather and Ravenwing to stay beside her as she investigates, so to prevent ambush. :The three cats discover Flameheart, who tells them that a FrozenClan tom helped him by giving him water. Ravenwing and Frostfeather approach towards Silverstreak. Flameheart recognizes Ravenwing as the former medicine cat apprentice who turned into a warrior, telling her that her talents wouldn't save him. Ravenwing is sorrowful at this, and wants to get poppy seeds from the den to give to him. After she fetches them, he eats them up, and she tells him that he'd be on his way soon. :Flameheart dies very quickly afterwards. Ravenwing and Frostfeather agree to a burial. She is the one who digs Flameheart's grave, along with Frostfeather. Chilled In the 100 OneShot Arc Art of Conversation :She is mentioned briefly when Death steps on a thorn, and Frostfeather tells him to let Ravenwing see to the wound. Trivia *Her name was misspelled into "Ravening". *Ravenwing's name was originally Jadeleaf.Revealed on Prin's Blog Character Pixels Family Members '''Mate:' :Eaglestrike: Son: :Spiderstrike: Daughter: :Unnamed kit: Foster Daughter: :Sootsky: Mother: :Unnamed she-cat: Father: :Unnamed tom: Sister: :Frostfeather: Niece: :Robinflight: Nephew: :Jaypaw: Tree References and Citations Category:AshClan Cat Category:BirchClan Cat Category:Loners Category:Rogues Category:Clanless Cats Category:Kits Category:Medicine Cat Apprentice Category:Warriors Category:Queen Category:Mentor Category:Shattered Characters Category:Chilled Characters Category:Females Category:100 OneShot Characters Category:Art of Conversation Characters Category:Major Character